


Breadth of Love

by shamebucket



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Developing Relationship, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Mostly Gen, Trans Female Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, gender euphoria, minor Rosetta/Yggdrasil, minor Siete/Six, pregnancy not discovered until after feeling first kicks, trans gal eats a weird flower and gets pregnant; is delighted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Ladiva has been feeling ill. When none of the healers have an explanation for her malaise, Cagliostro finds an unexpected answer.
Relationships: Cagliostro & Ladiva (Granblue Fantasy), Hazen/Ladiva (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Breadth of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



> I hope you don't mind canon trans women! Both [Cagliostro](https://gbf.wiki/images/8/88/Npc_zoom_3040120000_01.png) and [Ladiva](https://gbf.wiki/images/3/32/Npc_zoom_3040217000_01.png) are canon trans and talk about it [in this scene](https://gbf.wiki/Ladiva/Lore#Cross-Fate:_Cagliostro) that plays if you've recruited both of them. I love that GBF accepts both of the ways that they express their gender and the ways that they approach transitioning, even though they're pretty different! Ladiva's character design is very polarizing (which I can understand) but her writing has evolved in a really beautiful and poignant way and it makes me very happy to see a character like her be so beloved by certain parts of fandom. There's some minor debate on whether Ladiva is a binary woman or if she's non-binary but she is definitely 100% transfeminine. 
> 
> GBF can feel a bit tricky to get into since the lore is extremely sprawling and there are almost 700 characters (the curse of older gacha games), but Ladiva has her own event "No Rain, No Rainbow" that is very sweet and is one of my favorites. It doesn't require much knowledge of other characters to enjoy. A full playthrough is on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UT1jPAZxf9Q) (I recommend 2x speed since the text box is agonizingly slow) and it's also available in text form [on the wiki](https://gbf.wiki/No_Rain,_No_Rainbow/Story) if you were curious about knowing more about her before reading this fic. The most important things about her backstory are recapped in this fic, not to worry! 
> 
> I was intrigued by this tag for a while and tried to think about who would fit for it, and the idea of Ladiva being a mom hit me suddenly and this fic would not let me go until I wrote it.

"Hm?" Jamil frowns as he wipes down the counter in Raduga. "You're stepping down? Why? Everybody loves you and the work you do here. Lowain does amazing work, don't misunderstand..." 

Ladiva smiles. "Oh, you charmer. I'm sorry to do it, but my body just isn't feeling right as of late." 

Jamil nods. "To those unaccustomed to staying up for long periods of time, working at the Raduga on top of our regular assigned missions is a lot to handle. I don't need as much sleep as you do, but I imagine that there are many days when you feel quite fatigued." 

"Now now, I'm sure you need just as much sleep as me," Ladiva says. "Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Jamil doesn't respond to that, but something flickers in his golden eyes. Ladiva narrows her eyes fondly; even though he wears his cards close to his chest at times, she gets the sense that he's listening and will try to take her love into consideration. "It's not like I'm completely leaving Raduga, you know. I'll still be on three times a week for half shifts until I figure out what's wrong with me." 

"It's not poison," Jamil says certainly. "I've taste-tested enough food to be sure of that." 

She sighs. "I hate to complain, but it is bothersome. I try my best to take care of my body, and I don't have any idea why I feel ill." 

Jamil presses his lips together tightly. "I hope that you regain your health soon. Please do rest until you're feeling better. Master would be very upset with you if you ignore your own needs." 

Ladiva pats Jamil's head and ruffles his hair. "I know. That's his own way of showing me love."

~*~

Warm green light passes over Ladiva's supine body as Hazen focuses his wind magic. Although they're not incredibly close, she likes that they've spent more time together since she started up Raduga. He's a regular customer, and sometimes helps her with gathering necessary ingredients for whatever comfort food she feels like making. Hazen is a real gentleman and a sweetheart - she loves everybody, but she really likes him. (She likes that he's tall, too; he's only a few centimeters shorter than her, which she has to admit is a little refreshing sometimes.)

"Hmm..." Hazen frowns, scratching his chin. "I'm not sure what the problem is. You don't feel any better?" 

Ladiva doesn't feel better at all. The vague sense of malaise in her body that's been bothering her for a few months remains, and the exhaustion and queasiness also haven't left her. She sits up and shakes her head. "Not really... I'm sorry." 

Worry crosses Hazen's face. "No, don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I'm fairly adept in healing magic, and I've no idea what's ailing you." 

"I appreciate you trying to help. It really does mean a lot to me." To her surprise she thinks she sees... Hazen blush? She tries not to think too deeply on it - it's been a long time since she's been looked at in that way by anyone, and Hazen is an older man with better things to focus on. It's very possible that she's imagining it, and she hates to impose. "Ah, alas. I'll admit I asked you since I appreciate talking to someone who has plenty of worldly experience. Not that any of our younger crewmates are inadequate," she quickly corrects herself, "quite to contrary. I am amazed at some of our younger crewmates' strength. Io especially is so skilled, and both Jasmine and Shao looked me over thoroughly! But it's nice talking to someone who I feel as if I am on the same level with, and I thought you might have some insight that younger people might lack." 

Hazen pauses. "I don't," he says slowly, "but there is another healer on this crew that has experienced much more than I."

~*~

When Cagliostro opens the door to her room, she smirks at Ladiva. "My, my! It's been some time since we've seen each other. Have you reconsidered my offer? It's still good if you ever want it, you know. It'd only take me an afternoon."

Ladiva feels awful, but she manages a smile nonetheless. "Thank you, but my refusal remains the same. My body is mine, and I wouldn't want to change it." 

Cagliostro puts her hand to her chin. "So what is it that you came to me for? You look as if something is troubling you. I assumed that was the reason why you came to me; you know I'm not, uh..." Cagliostro grimaces, "very good at talking about mushy stuff." 

Cagliostro expresses her love much differently than Ladiva, who loves openly and without any hesitation. Even though they're different, Ladiva feels as if she understands Cagliostro, and that they share a mutual respect for each other. "It's quite all right, sweetie. It's frightening to be vulnerable sometimes. You don't need to hide from me, though." She winks. Cagliostro pouts and blushes in embarrassment, so Ladiva backs off. You can't force love. "Anyway, I've actually been ill as of late and nobody can figure out what's wrong with me."

"Ah... so you're the crewmate Jasmine was talking about." Cagliostro nods. "She was very concerned when her medicine did little to make you feel better. She asked me if there was any advice I had to give her, but I told her that it would be best if I looked you over myself." 

"Of course. May I come in?" 

Cagliostro steps out of the doorway and gestures to her bed. Ladiva chuckles when she sees it - it's very much Cagliostro's style, covered in fluffy pink blankets and stuffed animals. Cagliostro is a mess of contradictions. She puts on a cheerful, girly face to hide the demons that haunt her... she's ruthless, and yet she's a very sweet girl underneath it all with undying loyalty towards the people she cares about. "You should lie down." 

"Thank you." 

Alchemy is something completely out of Ladiva's wheelhouse (out of most people's wheelhouse; Ladiva isn't convinced that Cagliostro's greatest assistant, Clarisse, is completely adept with her work despite her enthusiasm), so she isn't sure what to make of Cagliostro tinkering with potions on her work bench in the corner of the room. She lifts her head from Cagliostro's pillow nervously. "Don't worry," Cagliostro says without turning her head, "I'm not going to change your body in any way. Just need to create some draughts so it will be easier for me to understand what's going on inside you." 

Ladiva puts her head down and sighs, closing her eyes. Her stomach seems agitated. It's gotten worse over the past several days. Even though it doesn't quite resemble nausea, her stomach hasn't been able to settle. There are slow, rhythmic rumblings in her lower belly... completely without sound. 

She had never thought of that before. 

"Cagliostro, would you mind if I took off my belt?" 

Cagliostro waves a hand as she carefully measures out ingredients in her tinctures. "Go ahead. It may be necessary for me to take off more later, although I'll try to avoid it if possible. That said, I wish to preserve your privacy." 

"Very kind of you. Thanks." Ladiva sits up and unclasps her large champion belt from behind, letting it fall to the floor. The movement within her stops for a moment, and Ladiva wonders if maybe she's been imagining it. Gingerly, she lies back down and places her left hand on her lower abdomen, closing her eyes. It's easier to feel what's happening without a belt in the way. 

It takes a moment, but she feels it again. Both within her, and against her hand. The more she focuses on it, it feels different than anything that she's ever experienced before - it's almost... fluttery, like how your heart feels when you fall in love with someone for the first time. It doesn't feel like illness at all, the more she focuses on it. She's not sure what it is, but... 

"All right, let's see here." Despite only being half of Ladiva's size, Cagliostro's presence is large and would be intimidating if Ladiva didn't know her soft side. She raises an eyebrow at the grappler. "Is it your stomach that ails you?" 

"Partially, yes." 

"Hmm." Cagliostro narrows her eyes, looking Ladiva over. She bites her lip. "I'm wondering..." Whatever it is, Cagliostro keeps it to herself. Instead of using her potions, she gently palpates Ladiva's stomach. She raises an eyebrow. "Huh." Ladiva hasn't noticed that much difference to her body; perhaps her abs have grown a bit looser this past month, but she hasn't been doing drills as much due to her fatigue. It's natural that the shape of her muscles changes slightly given the circumstances. Other than that, she's more or less the same. 

Ladiva watches Cagliostro carefully. Cagliostro looks equal part intrigued and perplexed as she presses down gently on all sides of Ladiva's belly. She's deep in concentration. Ladiva can't help but smile - she thinks that Cagliostro looks cutest when she's like this, throwing herself into whatever drives her curiosity. "You're spending an awfully long time touching my abdomen, even though it's not the only thing that's been bothering me as of late. Did you notice something that Jasmine and Shao did not?" Ladiva asks. 

"Maybe." Cagliostro furrows her eyebrows. "Not sure yet." The flutters return, right underneath Cagliostro's open palm. Clarity washes over Cagliostro's face. She looks up at Ladiva. "May I ask you a personal question?" 

"Go ahead." 

Cagliostro goes red. "Have you... hmm." She closes her eyes. "Have you, are you..." 

Ladiva blinks. "Hmm? What?" 

She scowls. "Have you shared a room with a man recently? Or maybe not so recently. Any time in the past year." 

At first, Ladiva doesn't understand her meaning... but then gets it. "Ah... no. I have plenty of love to go around for all sorts of people, but I haven't had the energy to think of romantic pursuits recently. What with trying to keep the orphanage back home afloat and Raduga and - "

"I see. Very odd." Cagliostro snorts. "Haha. Very odd indeed!" 

Ladiva sits up, looking her friend and crewmate in the eye. "What's odd?" 

Cagliostro smiles. Ladiva thinks it means to look genuine, and she thinks that it is to a degree, but there's a certain harshness to it that Cagliostro sometimes can't erase. "I'm not sure how to break this to you gently, my dear, but you're pregnant."

~*~

Hours later, right when Ladiva would normally be starting her evening Raduga shift, she stands by the railing of the Grandcypher, letting the wind blow through her hair and ruffle her cloak. She hasn't told anybody yet. As of right now, only she and Cagliostro know. She knows that she's going to have to tell everybody at some point - probably sooner rather than later, since Cagliostro thinks that she only hasn't started showing due to her height and build and will likely give birth in less than four months (possibly less than three) - but she's not sure how she's going to break the news.

It's barely sunk in, although she did cry tears of joy when Cagliostro told her. She didn't want to change her body, but this was the one thing that she thought that she would never be able to do that weighed on her most heavily. She was happy with who she was, and was proud that her parents had given her a body that was built to protect others and share love so readily, but she had to admit that she felt an odd yearning whenever she thought of possibly becoming a mother someday. The orphans would always be a part of her life, surely, although she thought that she would never be able to have any on her own. She had always figured that by the time she had finished skyfaring and was ready to settle down, she'd be too old to be an adequate parent. 

But here she is now, thirty four and definitely pregnant. Cagliostro confirmed that she felt a new life growing in her after she made Ladiva drink one of her draughts and was able to clearly see the shape of the fetus - _pregnancy is very similar to alchemy after all,_ she had said. There are logistical issues to be worked out, both before and after the birth, but Ladiva is absolutely thrilled at the prospect of being a mother. Love doesn't solve every problem, but it should solve most that have to do with her baby. 

Now that she knows that what she feels within her is not any ailment, but proof of something that she thought was impossible, she is much more tuned in to her child's movements. They kick inside her as she watches Auguste float beneath the Grandcypher. 

Ladiva smiles and strokes her belly fondly. She wonders what they're going to look like, how they're going to grow up. 

"Oh, Ladiva darling! You're up late." Nene joins Ladiva by the railing. "I heard you weren't feeling well. It's good to rest up, you know?" She hands Ladiva a ginger hard candy. "I'm not sure what's making you feel so rotten, but this might help."

"I appreciate that, Nene. Thank you." Ladiva smiles and puts the sweet in her mouth. "How's Yae doing? Is she asleep?" 

"Yep." Nene watches as the waves crest below them. "Being a mom while skyfaring can be tricky at times, but I wouldn't change it for anything. I couldn't stand to be separated from Yae." 

"I see." Ladiva considers for a moment. "Nene... could I ask you something?"

~*~

Before Ladiva goes to bed, she decides to pay Rosetta a visit. She knocks on Rosetta's door, hoping that she's not intruding due to the late hour. However, Ladiva would hate to keep her secret for much longer, and she needs a little more information before announcing everything to Gran, and then to the rest of the crew.

It takes a moment, but Rosetta does open the door, rubbing her eyes. "Ladiva? It's awfully late." The sweet smell of flowers emanates from her room. Yggdrasil chimes drowsily from the back of the room. 

"Sorry for waking you both. May I come in? I have something important to ask of you." 

Rosetta's eyes widen. "Goodness, that sounds awfully serious. Do come in. I'll brew some tea." 

Ladiva sits down at the table in the middle of the room as Rosetta busies herself with the kettle. Yggdrasil yawns and climbs out of bed, her long dress billowing as her bare feet touch the floor. "Rosetta, I have a question for both you and Yggdrasil. It's about Lumacie." 

"You haven't expressed much interest in what goes on in Lumacie before," Rosetta says matter-of-factly as she sits down. "Not that I blame you - you are a lady, and you have plenty of other things grasping your attention. What's gotten you so curious?" 

Ladiva knows that she shouldn't be afraid, shouldn't be embarrassed. She's not, really, and she's thrilled about this situation; it's just breaching the subject is a bit more difficult than she originally anticipated. It's a big thing to talk about. Perhaps it's the sleep deprivation talking, but asking this almost feels silly. "Do you remember a certain mission that Gran went on last winter? I know, there are so many," Ladiva says as Rosetta opens her mouth. "It was in Lumacie, so that's why I mentioned it. I went with him, Mahira, and Siegfried to the deep woods to explore some lost ruins for a client, but I got split up from the rest of the party." 

"Ah, yes, I do remember that." Rosetta nods. "We were all very worried about you. You were lost for two days. I can't believe I forgot; do forgive me." 

"Not to worry! There's never a dull moment around here; silly things like little old me sliding down a wet incline are bound to be forgotten in the midst of all of our other adventures." Ladiva takes in a deep breath. "I was without food during that time, but Lumacie seems to be as life-giving as it is filled with traps." Yggdrasil smiles widely and chimes, seeming pleased at Ladiva's words. 

"Ah, yes. There's plenty of plant-life to eat if you know what to look for. Myrconids, of course, but berries and things too. Small animals, if you can contain a fire." 

"Flowers," Ladiva says. 

Rosetta looks to the side in mild confusion. "Hmm... I suppose there are a few that one could eat if they were hungry." 

"Well, I was hungry. And I ate several." Ladiva cleared her throat. "I, um... seem to have had something very unusual happen to me, and I've been struggling to figure out its cause." 

"There are poisonous plants in the forest," Rosetta says, concern lining her face. "There are some quite dangerous side effects from eating them, especially with how much of the ecosystem is healing from when malice tainted the land. What was it that you ate?" 

"Oh, don't worry, dear. I'm not in any harm. Quite the opposite." Yggdrasil tilts her head, focusing intently. Ladiva wishes that she could understand what Yggdrasil thinks and says, but she can still feel the love that radiates from her. "I was wondering if, er... perhaps there are unusual fertility plants deep in the forest. The plant I ate had purple petals." 

Yggdrasil grins, a beautiful melody filling the room for a few seconds, and Yggdrasil hugs Ladiva from behind. 

"I didn't know about this," Rosetta says after a moment, "but Yggdrasil says that yes, there are plants that aid in fertility. Some even cause spontaneous pregnancy in women who wish to have a family, should they desire it deeply from the bottom of their heart. The island lives and changes alongside its inhabitants, you know." Rosetta looks fondly at her other half. "Yggdrasil really is incredible, isn't she? Even though she was on the ship with me, she must have sensed what it was that you needed and wanted in that moment." Rosetta turns her gaze to Ladiva. "I'm happy for you as well. You take such good care of the rest of the crewmates; I'm sure you're going to be an excellent mother." 

Flower petals dance around the room. Ladiva, moved by the overwhelming love shown to her by two of her crewmates, sniffles and sheds a tear. The new life within her stirs, as if reacting to the primal energy that allowed it to exist in the first place. 

Ladiva could have never dreamed that this would be her future. She has felt love thousands of times in her life before, but the love she feels right now - for her crewmates, for her life, and especially for her new baby - is deeper than anything she has ever known.

~*~

Explaining why Ladiva is not going to go on the more dangerous missions for the next year has been a lot more work than she had anticipated. Not that she expected any less of her beloved crew, but she's overjoyed that the reaction has been overwhelmingly positive - no, exhuberant. Most of the mothers on the crew gave her a large hug and wished her luck, and everybody else has been very glad for her. It hasn't always been easy living the way that she does, but Ladiva is infinitely glad that she has a crew that loves her back just as deeply. Vyrn has insisted that the baby be named Ringo, and Lyria has asked if the baby will be named Lyria Jr. Ladiva tactfully said that she hasn't decided yet.

Cagliostro and Jasmine have been discussing at length what they're going to do to make Ladiva's last few months before she gives birth comfortable, and the logistics of said birth. Ladiva would rather not think about that just yet, although she's happy that she's in such good hands. 

"I'm sorry I missed that you're pregnant," Jasmine says softly as she places the stethoscope to Ladiva's stomach. Now that Ladiva knows that she's pregnant, she can't believe that she didn't realize before. She doesn't have a very defined bump yet, but now she suspects that her stomach looks different because she's pregnant, not because she hasn't been quite as diligent in her drills. Jasmine moves the stethoscope down Ladiva's belly, and Ladiva's heart swells as she realizes that it's slightly rounded. "I'm not terribly well-practiced with pregnant women and didn't think to check." 

She shakes her head. "Don't worry. It's completely understandable considering the circumstances." 

Jasmine closes her eyes and focuses, moving her hand as if to count out the time. "The heartbeat sounds wonderful," Jasmine says after a moment. 

"It'd better." Cagliostro is reading through one of her old alchemical tomes. There may be a solution for the birth there that will result in minimal pain for everyone involved, and for Ladiva's body to remain unchanged. "We want that baby to be healthy." 

"If I'm in as good hands as yours, darling," Ladiva says to Cagliostro, "I'm sure they'll be just fine." 

Cagliostro grumbles and pouts, sinking into her books with red ears.

~*~

"Pancakes with maple syrup and butter," Six says, his ears pointed horizontal behind him. To Ladiva's surprise, he's not wearing his mask tonight. It warms her heart to see Six interacting with people without trying to hide away that part of himself. He'll have at least another four months of practice; Ladiva is now clearly showing even when wearing dresses, although Cagliostro says that the baby's position and size means that there's at least another six weeks left - and all the mothers that she's talked to have said that it's best to take it easy for three months after giving birth, longer if possible. "It's probably not as good as yours; I'm not a very good chef."

"You've improved a lot since you've started doing shifts, Six. Don't beat yourself up. Thank you for cooking for me and helping out while I'm on leave." She beams at him, and he manages a small smile back. Someday, Ladiva knows that Six won't have to use his fists to be able to show his feelings. It's something all melee fighters do, of course, so she understands. She slices into the fluffy pastry with her fork and takes a bite. "Oh, it's delightful! Wonderful work."

Six snorts in mild amusement. "Heh. Good to know that Siete wasn't only trying to rub my ego when he told me that I'd been getting better." 

Ladiva giggles. "There is something special about getting made food by the person that you love. I suspect that Siete is lucky in that regard. And you're quite talented." Six pulls his Eternal's hood over his head, covering his ears, as if trying to hide his embarrassment. They're an odd couple, but Ladiva thinks they suit each other very well. She's happy that they've found each other; love is beautiful in all forms. 

Before Ladiva can say anything more, someone sits down at the stool next to her. "May I have some pancakes as well?" She turns to see Hazen. 

Six seems like a deer caught in the headlights at first - he's not very used to dealing with more than one customer at once - but Jamil steps in gracefully. "Of course. Please wait a moment." 

"Thank you very much." As both of the young men walk to the back of the subgalley, Hazen faces Ladiva, smiling. "I wasn't expecting to see you out so late." 

"Well," Ladiva says, wiping her face with a napkin, "I like to check up on them every once in a while, and I tried to come as soon as Raduga opened. I want to make sure that everybody's getting the love they need. Everybody shows love in their own ways, and I know I'm one of the more talkative staff members. It's good to see how things are going and try to guide people in the right direction if they're lost." 

Hazen smiles, his eyes crinkling. "Indeed. I wouldn't expect any less of you." Despite herself, Ladiva's heart flutters. "And how about you? Have you been getting what you need?" 

"Yes." Ladiva grins back at him, caressing her bump. "Everybody is as excited as I am about the baby, so I don't want for much." 

"That's good." Hazen looks her over. 

Ladiva is used to being stared at - first due to her intimidating presence, and now due to her pregnancy - but this feels a little different than what she's used to. "Is there something on your mind?" Ladiva asks. 

Hazen clears his throat. "I, er... I always liked children," he says bashfully. 

"Yes." Ladiva smiles. "Children are wonderful. Have you ever considered having any, Hazen? Are priests allowed to have families?" 

"My god doesn't forbid marriage and courtship," Hazen clarifies. "While it's not incredibly common, there are priests that have children of their own. It's something I've thought a lot about over the past few years." 

"You're great with children. I've seen how you play with them - you're gentle when you need to be, and your harshness is never misplaced. You'll be a great father someday." 

Hazen blushes slightly. "I'm happy to hear you think so." 

"Just waiting for the right woman?" Ladiva asks. "Or man, perhaps." 

"Here are your pancakes." 

Both of them start as Jamil puts down the plate in front of Hazen. He was so quiet that they didn't even notice he was there. "Ah, thank you very much." Jamil takes a look at both of them, gives a subtle wink to Ladiva, and hurries back into the kitchen. Ladiva snorts quietly to herself - even someone like Jamil can change. That makes her happy. "... Anyway." Hazen seems to have completely lost interest in the pancakes, his attention solely focused on Ladiva. "I've been wondering lately if I've already found the right woman." 

Ladiva laughs good-naturedly. "It's all right, Hazen. You don't need to make me an honest woman if you were worried. Nene does just fine as a single mother, and times are changing. It's more common to be a single parent than ever, considering the state of Skydoms recently. I'll be fine." 

"You'll be _fine_ ," Hazen says, resting a hand on her knee, "but have you considered what you want?" Ladiva feels blood rush to her cheeks. "Ladiva... I've wanted to court you for longer than you've been pregnant. I lacked the courage before, but I figure that now is the best time before the child is born." 

Ladiva puts a hand to her cheek. "Oh goodness..." 

She thinks it over for a moment - only a moment, since she has thought about this many times before right now. She loves everyone, but she likes Hazen perhaps in a different way than most. He's charming, gentle, firm with her when she needs it. He's strong and tall and handsome in a grizzled way that she likes. And... he has taken great interest in making sure that she stays healthy over the past few years, and has only become more attentive now that she's pregnant. 

"I can't predict how love will grow and change." She puts her hand over his. Their eyes meet, and suddenly Ladiva feels like a schoolgirl again, like she's having a crush for the first time. "... But I like the sound of that, and I'd love to give it a chance." 

Hazen faces his palm upwards and their fingers lock together, his hand holding hers tightly. "I'm so relieved and glad to hear that." 

They eat in a comfortable silence, filled with anticipation. Ladiva waves at Six as she leaves, still holding Hazen's hand, and she leads him towards her quarters. 

When they're alone, Ladiva feels the full breadth of Hazen's love as he kisses her for the first time, leaning up just a little to meet her lips. She wraps her arms around his back as his lips press to hers reverently, one hand tangled in her long hair, the other caressing her belly, as if to say that he will love and cherish them both. 

The baby kicks against his hand, and Ladiva smiles as she kisses Hazen back. She has no doubts that he will.


End file.
